Peeta's time during the capitol
by GreggoGeek22
Summary: this is set during peeta's time in the capitol, i will write more. please r%r


Trapped. I am trapped. There is no way out, I am strapped to a table with straps around my torso, neck, wrists, knees and feet. My lips a parched and I haven't eaten for who knows how long. And then he comes in. President Snow. "Hello Peeta", he says. I stare. He has carried a plate with a loaf of bread and a glass of water. "You can eat it", he says. I stare "how"? I ask. "Ah" he says, "I will remove the restraints around your neck, wrist and torso." He does so, and I eat the whole loaf of bread and gulp down the water. Then, I stare at him. "What do you know about the escape plan from the arena?" He asks me. "Nothing", I say in response. "Liar, you knew about the plan, if you didn't you and your little friend, Johanna, who knew about the plan, would not be here", he says, smirking. "Where is she! What did you do to her! Johanna? She is right here." He claps his hands and two guards walked in, carrying a semi conscious Johanna, who was bruised, bloody and moaning. "Johanna! Johanna!" At me screaming her name, she groans and murmurs, "Peeta?" The larger guard then punches her hard in the face and she passes out. "Let her go! Let her GO" I scream and yell as I fight against the restraints. "Ah, Peeta, if you keep this up, well, I won't be very happy". President Snow says. But I don't shut up, I continue to scream and fight so President Snow pulls out a needle with a green liquid inside and plunges it in my arm, and I immediately black out.

As I awake, I am aware that I am strapped to a cold metal table. I see the gaurds who carried Johanna, they are watching me and smirking. Then I see that they are holding large knives and they have a box of matches, and I begin to scream. The smaller man, (Who is still quite large) comes and says "If you don't shut up I will stab you right here, right know, with this knife". I shut up. "Very good, know the real fun can begin", he says, and motioned for the other man to join him.

Pain. That is all I feel. They have cut me to ribbons. There is a woman who asks me the same question "What did you know about the plan, nod if you will tell, shake if you won't". I shake every time. I have no choice, I don't know anything. It started out as easy torturing, a small cut here and there. But as time passed, it got worse, the woman got fed up with me within the first hour, so she is now in charge of the torturing. "Cut off a toe", the woman says. I moan and she laughs. The guards laugh and the larger one takes a knife and slices my pinkie toe of. I scream and he laughs and slowly stabs the point of the knife into my cheek, so far that it exits inside of my mouth and I can feel the point with my tongue. When he takes it out I scream and cry, and the woman says "Take him back to his cell".

The men grab me to take me back to my cell, but then the woman says "wait, take him to President Snow, he can see to him". The men smirk, and I begin to shake so much that I can't stand still, and the men drag me out of the room, to _him_.

"Ah, Peeta, I am going to be doing a special treatment on you today", he says. I shudder and he smirks and motions to the guards and they tie me to the chair in the middle of the room. After I have been tied down President Snow takes out a large needle and plunges it into my arm. I feel immense pain and see horrible images: Katniss kissing Gale, Katniss Stabbing my father, but most of all, Katniss trying to kill me. When I arise from the pain and images, I am in a state of agitation. "She did not try to kill me", I say, looking directly into President Snow's eyes. He looks surprised, but only just for a moment. "Very well", he says and motions to the guards. I stand, and back away. The men advance. I scream, and then I am punched and I black out…

I am in my cell with an Avox. The avox's job is to feed me my daily piece of stale bread, but at the moment he is just trying to calm me, which is obviously not working. I have just come from a torture session. President Snow had me chained to a chair after being soaked in water, and the chair electrocuted me. This was one of his favorite pastimes-to listen to me scream while being electrocuted. I have not seen Johanna since the first day, but I have heard her screams.

"Come on". A guard comes through the door and tells me to get up. I stare at him. He sighs, and takes the restraints off my neck, torso, knees, wrists and ankles. "You have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman tonight, and we need to get you ready."


End file.
